I Curse The Day
by AkurnaSkulblaka
Summary: Vegeta thinks about what has happened since he got to earth, and he realizes something has changed drastically in his life. Will he act on it? Or will he let his feelings lie dormant in his heart. NOTHING  BELONGS TO ME!
1. Chapter 1  Realization

**Well, here's another DBZ fic for ya'll hope you like it! This one's a Vegeta/Bulma one! **

_A touch of poison seals my fate_

_The dawn echoes the night with my glory... the sun himself honors me…_

Kami how could he have gotten so wretched! His life was fine before this! Well maybe not fine, but it was better than perturbing over _her_! What had gotten into him? How could he sit here in the gravity room _she_ built and ponder whether or not he should ask for repairs? It was her inferiority that caused it to be unsuitable for his training. So why didn't he just go to her and demand that she fix the damn gravity machine?

_Once king of roses, now lord of gold_

_Blessed with the gift of gilded touch_

_The Gods themselves envy my hand_

_Fate wields its knife to cut the thread…_

Vegeta was absolutely livid. The worst part was that he wasn't as angry with the foolish woman as he was with himself. _That's it. _he thought and fuming he stomped to the gravity room door and entering— or more like trying to enter— the code to open it—after a few failed attempts he managed to get it right— and walked out, the cold night air hitting him like a slap in the face, practically freezing his sweat drenched body. _ Dear Kami it's cold._ He walked briskly to domed building and wrenched the door open, quickly walking in. Vegeta sighed as the warmth of the building seeped down to his bones, his face taking on almost a comical expression, which he quickly replaced with an angry one as Bulma walked in.

"Woman! Fix the—" Vegeta started only to cover his face with his hand "Dear Kami Woman what are you wearing?" he asked incredulously as he peeked through his fingers at Bulma's scanty attire. She looked down at herself examining her cutoff tank-top and boy-shorts.

"It's what I wear to sleep." She stated simply as if wasn't a big deal. _ Because it's _not_ a big deal!_ Vegeta mentally scolded himself and faced the woman saying "Fix the gravity machine, it has broken again"

"Why should I? Do you know what time it is?" Bulma said starting to get a little irritated, but was quickly subdued when Vegeta said nothing in return.

_In my perfection I have no want_

_A folly as fatal as sin_

_Yet eyes still glint with greed untold_

_Has now become the end of me…_

"What's wrong?" Bulma said taking a step closer to him.

"Nothing Woman! What makes you think there's something wrong?" Vegeta said.

"Well first off you always have an answer to the things I say, sorry for caring! I can see you're fine anyways."

"You got that right." Waving a hand in her direction Vegeta walked to down the hall towards his room leaving Bulma standing in the middle of the kitchen, confused as ever.

_Vegeta never gives up that easily… _Bulma thought to herself.

_Have I not earned this, the gift of beauty within?_

_How selfish were the Gods to keep their riches from my rightful treasure?_

_I truly have become one of them... my fatal flaw…_

Vegeta slowly closed the door behind him and walked over to his bathroom and with a deep breath he removed his clothing and climbed into the shower.

Why couldn't he resist her? If he hadn't left when he had… he couldn't know what he might have done… but it certainly wouldn't have turned out well. Even if the woman did yield to his advances, what would happen afterwards? _Well, she's no longer with that idiot human... Yamucha. _

He climbed out of the shower and dried off and went straight to bed, not bothering to put any clothes on, he slept naked anyways.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to woo the blue haired beauty, or 'flirt' with her as she says.

He slowly drifted off to sleep…

Vegeta pulled the towel from around his neck and wiped the sweat from his face. As he walked out of the gravity room he noticed the Woman running towards him. He was completely mesmerized, it was like spell was placed upon him and he couldn't look away. Vegeta watched as her smiled widened and she lifted a hand to wave at him, her lovely blue hair glittering in the sunlight. When she reached him she smiled cheekily and when she saw his heated gaze blushed and looked down.

"V-Vegeta, I w-was wondering what you might like to eat for dinner tonight?" she said nervously. Looking up at him she saw the same lustful look and blushed harder.

Vegeta took her chin between his thumb and forefinger keeping her from looking away from his eyes.

And he kissed her…

Vegeta sat up in bed, groaning when he realized that he had _again _dreamed of the woman. It couldn't be lust, no, the dreams never when that far. There was only one explanation… he was in love.

Vegeta covered his face with his hands. _How could this happen? _What did he do? Where did he go wrong? He always tried, no, he always kept his feelings in check_,_ and now he was sitting his bed able to say he loved _Bulma__? _

She was so... loud, rude, not to mention she was completely inconsiderate of his sensitive ears. but she was also beautiful, at times she could be kind, mostly when he had a tolerable attitude, she was so _captivating__, _and she didn't fear him... Every one of the earthlings that knew of him cringed in fear at the mere sight of him, but the blue haired earthling, she wasn't scared at all... she was weaker than the bald one and the scarred one too but _she _stood up to him. _She doesn't fear me... that makes me feel... good... _

_I curse the day my dream became my descent_

_Suddenly, I long for you, my only love_

**Well that's it for the first chapter it'll only be like two or three chapters long so I'll get it done quickly. The lyrics are from a song called Ambrosia by Alesana, it's a good song so listen to it! Well if you like screamo LAWL! Reviews are appreciated!**

**AkurnaSkulblaka, signing off! **


	2. Chapter 2 Cookies

**Well here's another chapter! Hope you like it! Oh and thank you Jamba cute, for the review!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Bulma walked to the living room while slowly drinking her glass of milk. She stopped for a second and quickly walked back to the kitchen and grabbed a napkin and placed a couple cookies on it a wrapped it up and headed back down the hall

"You're going to get fat eating like _that_." Vegeta said smirking as she glared up at him as she dipped a chocolate chip cookie into her milk.  
"Shut up Vegeta, have _you_ noticed how much _you_ eat?" she mumbled biting into her cookie.  
"Yes that may be true but have you noticed how much you don't train?"

Bulma smiled as she munched on her cookies and swallowing said "That's where you are wrong, I might not train but I do workout."  
"Ha! What could you possibly do that doesn't involve technology and eating?"  
"Well I like to play soccer... And basketball!" the blue haired woman slurped her milk through her straw.

"Oh, those are just petty human sports, nothing that really challenges you, now, working under 300 times earth's gravity. Now THAT'S a challenge."  
"Vegeta to play sports, and I mean to play and have a good chance of winning you have to have an athletic body, which even though you haven't noticed I do." placing he empty cup of milk on the coffee table before her Bulma stood up and lifted her shirt slightly baring her flat belly to Vegeta.

Then what was once just flat creamy skin was now delicious firm abs.  
"See unlike you my abs don't always show unless I'm flexing. Same with my arms." she stated and lifted an arm to show Vegeta.  
"That way I don't have these big bulky arms that are most definitely unattractive on a woman." Bulma said happily. She was rather glad that she got a chance to show Vegeta that she wasn't weak. Well, at least for a female human.

"Impressive, for a woman." Vegeta said crossing his arms over his muscular chest.  
"Why thank you, Vegeta that was very kind of you." Bulma said happily, but frowned when Vegeta turned and said  
"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." and walked out to the gravity room.

_Well it's probably the most I'll get out of him… for now._ Bulma smiled, Vegeta really was a hard one to get to, that is, when it came to revealing any emotion besides anger.

Vegeta scowled as he walked into the gravity chamber. _ Why did I have to be kind to the woman? Now she's going to start expecting kindness, and that's definitely not happening again! _He knew _that_ wasn't true_… _Vegeta let out a small humorless chuckle as he turned on the machine setting it to 300 times earth's gravity. As the gravity increased the bots that Bulma had out together for him suddenly came to life and rose to the air.

He sent a ki blast hurling towards one of the bots, then dodged it as the bot sent it flying back towards him. He sent another blast to a different bot hissing in pain when the first blast grazed his shoulder and exploded in his face. He quickly leaned to the right as the second blast passed his face only a hairsbreadth from his face.

He dashed forward and with a tightly clenched fist hit one of the bots sending it flying to the other side of the chamber where it hit the wall and bounced to the floor. Suddenly all the remaining bots rushed forward and bent on attacking him. Letting out a loud yell Vegeta flared his ki; the bots were sent flying away from him to the walls of the gravity chamber, completely burned.

"Feh! Rely on the woman to make a lot of trash for me to train with!" Vegeta said as he picked up one of the charred bots.

Walking out of the gravity room he made his way to the domed building, the burnt up bot propped on his shoulder. He opened the door and, closing it behind him, yelled out; "Woman, get over here!" frowning when there was no response.

Setting the bot on the kitchen table, he walked down the hall way to Bulma's room. When he was standing at the door of her room Vegeta paused, his hand poised to knock. Instead he just quietly opened the door and walked in. he looked at his surroundings, the walls were painted a moss green and the furniture was a dark… wood.

_Every time I see your smile_

_It makes my heart beat fast_

_And though it's much too soon to tell_

_I'm hoping this will last_

She had shelves full of little knick-knacks, he walked over to one of them and he let himself smile as he picked up one of the photo frames that were on the shelf it was a picture of her. She was wearing the usual skimpy clothing, white short shorts and a yellow sleeveless shirt but she had on a straw hat. She was holding the brim and smiling at the camera.

_I just can't get you off my mind_

_And why would I even try_

_Even when I close my eyes_

_I dream about you all the time_

He placed the frame back on the shelf, at when he spotted a different frame, this one was bigger, he let himself let out a small chuckle this time. This picture had him in it, it was taken by her, and with one arm she held the camera. She had the other arm thrown casually around his neck, and was smiling up at the camera, he had his arms crossed and he was looking at her. He set down the picture and went over to the bed.

_And even if the moon fell down tonight_

_There'd be nothing to worry about at all_

_Because you make the whole world shine_

_As long as you're here_

_Everything will be alright_

When he got to the edge of the bed, he immediately decided that he wasn't going to wake her.

She just looked so peaceful, so he decided to just leave, but instead he went once again to look at the picture of Bulma and him.

As he looked at it he smirked, the picture had been taken at the beach; she had made him wear those ridiculous shorts with bright colored flowers on them! Then she had to wear that 'bikini' the red pieces of fabric _barely_ covered her.

They had gotten into a big argument on whether they should invite Goku, of course she'd won. When she really wants something you just can't get in her way. Her determination, her strength, they were traits that he looked for in a person, in a mate…

_I must of done something right_

_To deserve you in my life_

_I must of done something right along the way…_

**Well, that's that! The end of chapter two, I hope you're enjoying my little fic here. And remember reviews are appreciated! They just keep me motivated! The song is called **_**If the Moon Fell Down **_**by**_** Chase Coy**_** this one isn't all screamy n' stuff it's actually really nice listen to it!**

**AkurnSkulblaka, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3 Poto

**Okay, so this might just be the last chapter, again might, I'm writing it so that I can add another chapter if I want to but if I don't I won't leave my readers disappointed m'kay? Oh and thank you Epitome of Eccentricity, Ice-Kitsune-317 for the reviews! ****Now enough blabbering on to the tale!**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Vegeta,"

Vegeta's breath stopped and, almost dropping the photo frame, turned to face the bed, and the woman sitting on it.

Bulma threw the covers off of her and got out of bed and stretched. Her slender body arching… her breasts jutting out as she raised her hand above her head…

_If you hear this_

_Wherever you are_

_Just know I need you here_

_I need you near me now_

"See something you like?" it was all Vegeta could do not to blush,

_I can't believe she caught me gawking at her!_

"Just kidding Vegeta." Bulma said laughing she walked over to her closet and grabbing a heavy sweater she turned to Vegeta and said "Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

Puzzled Vegeta asked, "Do you know what time it is?"

"Well yeah, but you can't exactly go on a moonlight stroll during the day now can you?" Bulma said smiling.

"Besides it's only like nine," Bulma shrugged "not_ that_ late." Grabbing an oversized jacket Bulma tossed it to Vegeta.

"Put that on, I don't want you catching a cold." She advised, making Vegeta scowl, placing the frame back on the shelf and putting on the jacket said, "Hn, you need not worry about my health woman, I'm a saiyan a simple _cold_ won't affect me like it does you."

Bulma smiled, "Well, let's go then." and walked out of the bedroom, and reluctantly —or not so reluctantly— Vegeta followed.

_You are brighter than the pale white moon_

_Reflected in your eyes_

_So I guess it's no surprise_

_I can't forget you_

_No matter what I do_

As Bulma opened the back door she let out a small laugh,

"What's so funny wench?" Vegeta questioned, Bulma just smiled, eyebrow twitching, and said "Nothing much, it's just that I used to play in the clearing that lies at the end of this trail." She indicated the dirt trail that started at the end of the back yard, where the forest started.

They walked down the trail in silence, admiring the sights, and when they reached the place of Bulma's childhood, they stopped. Bulma shivered, "Hn, figures." Vegeta smirked before removing his jacket and throwing it over Bulma's shoulders, leaving him in just his blue spandex suit. Bulma blushed and looking up at Vegeta said, "Thank you, Vegeta that was very kind of you."

"Yeah, Whatever…" he barked indifferently.

Bulma sat down and the soft grass and taking Vegeta's hand pulled him down to sit next to her.

They sat in silence looking up at the moon.

"I want to show you something." Vegeta said and without warning scooped Bulma up into his arms and flew off towards the mountains.

_I will always carry you_

_In my heart_

Bulma buried her face into Vegeta's neck as he flew through the dark skies. Vegeta's eyes widened, but otherwise didn't react. He rather liked the feeling, of her in his arms, her warm body against his. He tightened his grip on her and sped up.

When he came to realize that he loved Bulma, Kami how he hated himself, however unwanted the feeling was, it was there. He _loved_ her. He had never loved another being in his life. Not even his father, and his mother died during childbirth so how could he love her? He couldn't tell a soul of course, it was a sign of weakness this, _love_.

_You'll always be my shooting star_

_Autumn days will fade away_

_But memories will always stay the same_

Vegeta landed and gently placed Bulma back on her feet.

"O—oh _my_…" Bulma's eyes widened at the sight before her. There was a small but beautiful waterfall, frozen in the cold of winter. The cascading water frozen layer by layer until the entirety was just a mass of crystalline shards. The rest of the surrounding area was frozen over, they were up in a mountain. Bulma was glad that Vegeta had given her his jacket.

"Wait, Vegeta aren't you cold?"

"Feh! Saiyans have a higher body temperature than humans do, this is nothing, besides these spandex suits are made to regulate body temperatures.

"Wow," Bulma looked back at the waterfall, "This is beautiful Vegeta." She said, then looked back at him, and smiled.

"I found it when I was looking for a place to meditate in peace, the trickling water and forest noises is very soothing and helps me concentrate." He said and looked up to see Bulma shiver.

"You're cold… come here." Vegeta walked to Bulma and pulled her into his arms.

_I'm hoping you will never change_

_Don't ever change_

Bulma's eyes shut as she reveled in the feeling of being in Vegeta's arms. She snuggled into his chest laying her head on his shoulder. Vegeta buried his face into her neck making Bulma shiver, but not from the cold. He placed a small kiss on her neck at the place where he would mark her if they were to mate, and although she didn't know of it Vegeta did.

"Let's go home or you might be the one to catch a chill." Vegeta say as he picked her up, and flew off, this time at a slower pace, he didn't want the night to end.

But like all things it has a beginning and an end, and the two reached Capsule Corp. Vegeta landed on her balcony and opening the door her walked in and placed her on her bed, and was about to walk away when he felt a hand grip his. He looked sown to see Bulma half awake." Stay with me?"

_Stay with me until the daylight breaks_

_No matter what it takes_

_Just say you'll stay…_

**Well the plot bunny just keeps growing! I 'm gonna need more songs! Anyways so this isn't the last chapter… okay I don't know when the last chapter is coming! *pulls hair out of her head* Kami! How unpredictable! Lawl! This is another Chase coy song, he's just… awesome… Don't forget to review!**

**AkurnaSkulblaka, signing off! **


	4. Chapter 4 Hugs

**Okay this is the fourth chapter, I won't say it's the last one because writing is unpredictable, I mean just look at Christopher Paolini and his Inheritance Cycle, it was originally a trilogy but now it's... a… whaddya call it when it's four books? Lol whatever you get my point C.P. didn't expect to write a-whole-nother book. (Lawl!) Enough talking and on with the ficcy Kami do I ever shut up? Yes... Oh! One more thing this song is called 'Burn The Night Away' by There For Tomorrow so listen to that song whilst ye read the fic!**

**Previously on… I Curse the Day!**

_Vegeta landed on her balcony and opening the door he walked in and placed her on her bed, and was about to walk away when he felt a hand grip his. He looked down to see Bulma half awake. "Stay with me?"_

CHAPTER 4

"_Stay with me?"_ Vegeta turned around, faced the woman that he couldn't get out of his mind.

"Are you sure?" he asked, worried that she would make a hasty decision, and it would bring them further apart. Wait… What? Since when did he want to be close to the woman? _Since you fell in love. _ Vegeta basked in the warmth that spread throughout his body at the thought of being _with_ the woman. If there was one thing he was sure of was that he loved her… no matter how much he denied it.

_It's 3 in the morning and I'm still not sleeping_

_'Cause I'm finally running your race_

_The mountains you've been climbing seem like they have steepened_

_Since I decided to pick up the pace_

_If the whole world told me I should disappear_

_Could I fall right next to you?_

"Come here, sit with me." Bulma scooted over on the bed to make room for Vegeta, who sat down on the bed next to her.

"Lay down." She said, Vegeta frowned but went through with the command, and lay down, beside her.

_This is just too much, _Vegeta thought _Kami she's so beautiful! _ He looked into her big blue eyes and was entranced, unable to look away.

_You keep me wide awake_

"Kami, you are so beautiful." Vegeta whispered, brushing away a stray lock of cerulean hair that had fallen across her face. Bulma blushed, but scooting closer, snuggled into Vegeta's chest, burying her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her forehead. Then burying his nose into her blue locks, he inhaled her wondrous scent. _Intoxicating_. Vegeta smiled and pulled her closer.

_So don't look back, the hourglass is running empty_

_You've got me buried with your every move_

_Your fine lines have me at a loss of memory_

_I'm right beside you in an empty room_

_I can't believe Vegeta's being so… gentle. _She would have never have put Vegeta down as one to be peaceful. Bulma looked up and smiled when she saw Vegeta's quiescent face and leaning slightly forward placed a light kiss on his lips. It was a small, soft, brush of the lips, like rose petals on the skin. Nothing more, nothing less, given as a sign of gratitude. Nestled in Vegeta's warm embrace, she drifted off to sleep.

_If the whole world told me I should disappear_

_Could I fall right next to you?_

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked down and the now sleeping Bulma. He slowly brought his hand up, and brushed his fingertips against his lips. He let out a long sigh, and let his arm wrap back around Bulma. He sighed again in contentment, and let a small smile grace his lips.

_Just let me burn the night away_

_Oh, baby let me burn the night away_

_By thinking of the simple things you say to me_

_That gets me through the day_

Letting his mind wander Vegeta thought about how he came to _feel_ for the woman. He wasn't the kind of man that went around feeling for everyone, let alone showing his feelings. But here he was, telling the woman she was beautiful, giving her hugs, doing things that a love struck teenager would do. Showing that he was in love…

_Oh, the whole world told me I should disappear_

_'Cause I'm falling in love with you _

What would the other earthlings think? Not that he cared, but he knew the woman would. Would they be angered because she'd allowed this love to form? He had a feeling that the scarred one wouldn't be very pleased. He looked down at the sleeping beauty, and smirked. With her attitude she would probably be the one to get angry. Kami, how she fascinated him…

_You keep me wide awake_

_You keep me wide awake_

**Well that's chapter four I know it's short but it's getting late and I'm sleepy -_- zZZ sleeeepy… anyways hope you liked the next chapter will be up in like the next few days, so be alert! **

**AkurnaSkulblaka, signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5 Kisses

**Here's the fifth chapter! This might be the last, again, might! The song is **_**Iris**_** by **_**The Goo Goo Dolls**_** listen while you read! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I had a mad case writer's block, so I spent a lot of my time going through my songs trying to find the right one for this chapter.**

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

Vegeta awoke to the sun streaming in from the balcony doors which he had left it open last night. He groaned and hid his face deeper into the pillow trying to hide his face from the bright light. He inhaled deeply, and then realized that the pillow didn't smell like _his_ pillow. _I forgot, I'm in Bulma's room. _

Raising his head from the pillow he laid eyes upon the bluenette sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes, and when she saw Vegeta a bright smile blossomed on her face.

"Vegeta, you stayed."

"Of course, I don't know what it is about you," Vegeta whispered his face leaning slightly closer, "But I can't get you out of my mind."

Bulma smiled, "I didn't know you felt that way Vegeta."

"Well now you do." And with that Vegeta closed the space between them and placed his lips on hers,

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life,_

_And sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

Her lips felt wonderful, and Vegeta couldn't get enough, that's why his tongue slipped from his mouth and slid along her lower lip. She parted her lips granting him entrance, which he readily agreed and plunged his tongue into her warm mouth._ Kami she tastes delicious._ He trailed his hands along her sides making her shiver in want. Vegeta grabbed Bulma by her waist and pulled her atop him so that she straddled his hips. The kiss deepened and the two let out the pent up feelings go, through this one passionate kiss.

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Tears of joy,

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

Fell from her eyes, down her cheeks, her chest felt like it would burst from the overwhelming sense of euphoria.

She continued to kiss Vegeta with vigor, slanting her head to get better access to his lips. When they finally parted they were breathing heavily, gazing at each other through half lidded eyes. Bulma smiled as she looked down at Vegeta's face. She looked down at her hands which were at the moment placed flat on Vegeta's chest; bringing them up, brushing her fingertips across Vegeta's bronze skin, to cup his face. Looking into his dusky eyes she saw there, some of the darkness of his past.

_And you bleed just to know you're alive _

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

"What happened to you, what did you go through?" she whispered, brushing her lips against his slowly.

Suddenly Vegeta's arms where crushing her to him, his face buried in her neck.

"You don't want to know… trust me." He murmured into her shoulder.

"Vegeta you don't have to hide anything from me." She pushed herself up and looked Vegeta in the eyes. "I love you, no matter what."

"I'm afraid to lose you… if you knew of what I've done… Kami I don't even want to think of it."

Vegeta pulled Bulma closer again and kissed her, hard and strong.

"Forget about my past, think about now." He said and placed his lips over hers once again, pouring all his longing and love into it

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

Bulma kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, running her hands from his face, down his neck, to his chest where she clutched his training suit, as if holding on for dear life.

"He made me kill, from a young age I was purging planets, killing billions, male or female, child or adult, it didn't matter, I killed them all." Vegeta said after they had pulled away for air.

""Why are you telling me?"

"Because you deserve it, you deserve to know what it is you love."

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

"When I was young my father sent me to Freiza's ship, I was young, about six years old. He had made an agreement with Freiza to save the planet Vegeta: The wellbeing of the planet in exchange for the prince."

Vegeta closed his eyes.

"He raised me to love killing the bloodlust was overwhelming, or at least it should have been, but with the way I was brought up, I felt not a thing when I stared into the eyes of screaming women trying to protect their children, just as I felt nothing when I killed the children themselves."

"Vegeta…"

"I was in deep, I couldn't keep myself from killing, the slightest aggravation; blasted into oblivion. When I came to earth I _was set on destroying it. _But when Kakkarot defeated me my pride was severely lashed. When I decided to go to Namek, and I found you there I guess that you could say that you'd be the only being I would think twice about killing. I couldn't stop thinking of you, even as I was facing Freiza, just before I died all I thought was 'will I ever see her again?'"

"Well I did get to see you again, and now it seems that I've fallen for you, hard." Bulma smiled and hugged him close kissing his cheek.

_When everything's made to be broken,_

This is the feeling that the woman seeks. He could see why, it was amazing to bask in it.

_I just want you to know who I am._

The feeling that's equivalent to bliss

_I just want you to know who I am._

The feeling that makes you feel like you're flying

_I just want you to know who I am._

The feeling that transcends above all…

_I just want you to know who I am._

Love

**Gosh Vegeta sure is OOC in this fic… I can't help it I'm a sap when it comes to love. Should I put in a lemon? Review and let me know! Seriously because I'm starting to go blank!**


	6. Chapter 6 Love

**Okay si there is a sex scene in this chapter so if that bothers you just skip this chapter there is no important things in this chappy besides Vegeta and Bulma going at it. Lol!**

_And the sun is pouring in  
through the window  
and right onto your skin  
_  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and sighed, she was lovely with the setting sun shining from the window, bathing her cream white skin in a golden glow.  
_  
and I've never seen a portrait quite so picturesque_

Bulma smiled, even as she leaned forward and kissed Vegeta's lips she still couldn't believe that she was straddling his hips, kissing the cold-hearted prince like there was no tomorrow.  
_  
and the hours slip away  
I always struggle for the right words to say_

Slowly their kiss grew in passion, the heat escalating. Bulma gasped as Vegeta ran his hands down her hips and cupped her bottom squeezing slightly. She whimpered pulling at his blue spandex top. Vegeta smirked and proceeded to pull it off. Running her hands up and down his bare chest Bulma relished in the feel of his warm skin beneath her hands. She lifted her arms when Vegeta pulled her shirt up and off, then ran his hands down her slender body.

_'cause how could I try to describe in sentences that I cant believe a girl like you exists  
so don't forget don't forget to smile when you see the sun come out  
_  
"Vegeta... please." Bulma murmured against his lips.  
Suddenly Bulma was on her back with Vegeta on top of her. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at Bulma's flushed face. Then he slowly kissed her lips. And pulled back and, keeping eye contact with her, he lowered his head and allowed himself a taste of her luscious breasts. He groaned as he tasted her alabaster skin.  
_  
'cause your laughter and your love are all I've been thinking about  
_  
He reached under her and unsnapped the clasp of her bra and pulling the offending material off, he revealed her luscious mounds to his hungry eyes. Dipping his head he buried his face in the valley between her breasts, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin. He slowly licked his way to one of her nipples and dragged his rough tongue across it making Bulma cry out in ecstasy. He then took the nipple in his mouth sucking roughly.

_Just the thought of you sustains me and that smile of yours can make the whole world new  
I love the way I feel when I'm with you  
and when you say hello it makes me happier than you could ever know  
the way you light up every room you've ever walked into  
makes me glad that I'm with you  
_  
Bulma was in heaven. There was no other way to describe it. Vegeta was doing things to her that made her feel amazing.  
Vegeta slowly made his way back up to her mouth and kissed her gently. He brought his hand down and fingered her moist opening.  
'Kami she's wet.'  
he pushed his fingers in and out until Bulma was pleading. Begging for him to take her, to make her his. He pulled his fingers from her aperture and brought them to his mouth, and while keeping eye contact, licked her womanly juices from them. Bulma had never seen something more erotic in her life. Yamucha would always hurriedly wipe his fingers on the sheets when he thought she wasn't looking. This, this was something totally different, it was... sexy.

_so don't forget to smile when you see the sun come out  
'cause your laughter and your love are all I've been thinking of  
just the thought of you sustains me and that smile can make the whole world new_

  
She gasped when Vegeta pulled his spandex pants off and saw his erection spring free fron it's confines. she shut her eyes when she felt Vegeta position himself above her opening. They groaned in unison as he slid into her, filling her to the brim. Bulma sighed when he was fully sheathed in her warmth, only to moan when he pulled out and plunged back in, causing that sweet friction that they both longed for.  
_  
I love the way I feel when I'm with you_

He thrust into her harder with each pump in and out. Soon Vegeta's once even thrusts were now becoming uneven and sporadic as his climax neared. Bulma screamed for all to hear as she came when Vegeta took a nipple into his mouth and suckled.

Her walls clenching around his engorged member brought Vegeta to his climax, and he came, his warm juices spilling into her in creamy white jets.

He collapsed on his side, pulling Bulma close.

_And the sun is pouring in through the window and right onto your skin  
_  
"I love you Vegeta"  
"I love you too my love."

_I love the way I feel when I'm with you.  
_

** I hopey you likey! That was another Chase Coy song called 'Picturesque' It was hard writing a lemon, harder than reading it that is. I think I'll write just one more chapter a funny one for some comic relief! Lol! Byee!**


End file.
